Of The Past Forward
by Zilent1
Summary: AU. In the magical world of Azada, there are five psychics who are bound to fate by a century-old prophecy. And it all begins with an incident involving Malik and a certain Firestone...
1. The Beginning

**Title:** Of The Past Forward  
**Author:** Zilent1  
**Rating:** PG-13 (may change later on)  
**Warnings:** AU, swearing, shounen-ai, OOC, timeline jumps and very minor OC appearances  
**Archive:** FFNet, MMOrg, Zenith Seraphic. E-mail if interested.  
**Note(s):** The plot for this fic was originally the initial plot-line for my unwritten original, "Demon Wings", but I've decided to use it for a fanfic. The poem used is my own, written for the plot (in the initial story). The OC's are _**not**_ going to be 'frequent characters' and will _**not**_ be used with the Yu-Gi-Oh characters (so no Mary Sue's). They are, however, only for the past timeline. Also, there are no Millenium Items or Duel Monsters/Shadow Games.  
'_thoughts_'  
{_telepathic_}  
**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh characters used herein are not mine, nor do I claim any rights to them. Anything else, unless noted otherwise, is sole creation of Zilent1.  
  


**~ + ~**  
  
**Of The Past Forward:** The Beginning  
  
_There were five.  
All was balanced.  
But there came forth a sixth.  
The unknown Shadow.  
  
On a quest to Chaos,  
His desire for lust,  
He shattered the balance,  
And exiled the Key.  
  
His Soul did it weep  
And parted from Host.  
When the Truth did arise,  
The others did call.  
  
But he was gone too far,  
Far beyond reach.  
So following suit,  
The others their Souls also parted.  
  
A century on,  
As the Great Foresight predicted,  
prophecy proved true,  
For five unknown.  
  
Two beings of Exile,  
In pursuit of past,  
Holding mystical powers,  
And selves hidden below.  
  
Shattered companion of Exiled,  
To protect and to follow,  
Knows not of his power,  
To wield the Fire.  
  
Living in calmness and lies,  
Is the friend of all,  
Able to change his guise,  
But beheld from the Air.  
  
Another the foe,  
Who wants what he shalt not have; For power he wants,  
But not of Earth.  
  
And the last of Darkness,  
Of two faces,  
Great power,  
but a geist, a Deus above all.  
  
What their future hold,  
None know.  
For they are the descended  
Elemental Psychics._

  
  
The light-haired person placed their quill down onto the written parchment in front of them then sat back in their stiff-backed seat, massaging their temples. Flexing her wrists, Æther sighed deeply and stared up at the ceiling of the darkened room. The vision had come to her in the early morning as a dream, a dream that barely lasted a few seconds before vanishing. It came once again whilst she was doing her chores and had struck her so unexpectedly hard that she had to rest for a short period of time to rid herself of the headache that came afterwards. In that vision, she saw everything flash by and she strained her mind into remembering every little detail.  
  
Thinking it had gone forever, she retired to her chambers and slept, but was soon awaken after the dream that seemed so real. _Too_ real, as if she was witnessing it for herself. She had seen deep into the future, something no one with primary clairvoyance had ever been able to do. Though, Æther was not just another clairvoyant, or psychic for that matter. She was one of the rare psychics to obtain the 5th level, and she was also one of the legendary Ele-Sycs, powerful beings that were descendants of the Elemental Guardians. Being from the northern territory of Qu'Vana, she descended from the great Caelis, Orul of Air. And along with this mass responsibility came the power to wield that element. But doing so was a gift and curse within itself. Her clairvoyance was extremely powerful and could foresee things far more into the future as Caelis was well-known for.  
  
But this last vision, it seemed more like a prophecy. A warning for the future. And, in her haste, Æther had written it down, though her hand had a will of its own to what her gift was showing. And now, that is was written down, what should she do with it? Her solitary existence in the far reaches of the North would see the parchment never found. But for now it would have to do. The candle beside her had nearly reached its end and the light it let off was poor. Staring down at the parchment, Æther reread it, taking it everything she had written. It seemed so unreal. Azada was a peaceful world, though there was growing resentment between the Ordians and Psychics, and the Dark and Light sides of Azea and Ardukia.  
  
But what didn't make sense was the fact that were was _six_ Ele-Sycs mentioned, as opposed to the four that completed the circle, but she only clearly saw _one_ face. A face of innocence and youth, something she did not possess, and yellow hair that shone gold in the sun. What this person was in the future she could not tell, but knew he was important. And what was this _geist_? The foreign word flashed through Æther 's mind as clearly as the face, the meaning unknown to her. Sighing once again, she reached for the parchment and stood up. The chair legs clawed against the stone floor as it was pushed back, and the dim light disappeared as thin fingers snuffed out the candle. Quite footsteps retreated from the room and the click of a door was heard as Æther left the writing room, and quickly returned to her bed chambers.  
  
With the parchment gently held in her hands, Æther sat on the bed and stared at it again, wondering what her words really meant...if they were her words. It seemed like something that Klados, the God of Fate, would write. It felt too much like she had written and signed someone's death sentence. A death sentence to be carried out in a thousand years after the Shadow rose. Rolling it up, she called in a small metallic cylinder and inserted the parchment into it. Placing in the cap, the cylinder glowed a faint metallic yellow and disappeared.  
  
"I'll take it to the Tower tomorrow," she murmured to the empty room and stifled a yawn. Slipping off her slippers, she slid back beneath her bedcovers and shifted to make herself comfortable. No sooner had her head touched her soft feather pillow did she fall into a deep, dreamless slumber.  
  
  


**-A Century and a Half Later-**

  
  
A scrawny blonde-haired boy sprinted through the crowded marketplace dodging busy shoppers as two older boys chased after him, cursing him in every language they knew, which was little. Malik Ishtar clutched the leather pouch tightly in his hand and ran towards the wharf, his breath getting dangerously short. '_Damn Ryou! He knew this would happen!_' he mentally cursed his friend who had simply smiled knowingly just before the chase had started.  
  
Running across the dirt-covered road and down the rickety dock did no good for his bare feet, as random nails decided to stand and tear at his feet. Hissing in pain, he heard the other two thumping after him in their own shoes, not feeling what he was. '_Damn me!_' Why he decided to come this way was lost on him, and as he finally neared the end of the dock, he barely stopped himself in time for the fall into the blue water beneath him. The blue water that called to him. Turning his head to see how close the others were, his eyes widened and nearly stumbled. No more than ten feet away were the owners of what was in the pouch.  
  
The bigger boy laughed, "Not so fast now are you, thief."  
  
Malik snarled, "I am _not_ a thief! _You_ stole it from _me_, which makes _you_ two the thieves! I was merely getting it back."  
  
The other boy scoffed at him and nudged the other boy, "Here that? He thinks _we_ stole it!" Then facing Malik, "I suggest you hand it back now, or you'll be swimming with the fishies in a minute."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. '_Honestly, why live on an island if you're afraid of water?_' "I'd like to see you try." No sooner had the words come out of his mouth, did the smaller boy of the two run at him. With no time to think, Malik swung around and dived off the wharf, the cold ocean water rushing up to meet him with open arms.  
  
He felt, rather than heard, the splash of the other boy as he fell in. If he were on dry land he would've laughed but sensing something drift near his leg, he kicked on and downwards. There was always something about being in the water that Malik loved so much, like he was in another world. Being a pure Nezoli, the water-folk of Azada, he was able to be under the sea for long periods of time without air. And right now, he was using that ability to his advantage.  
  
Forgetting the reason _why_ he was in the water in the first place was lost amongst the feeling of joy that he felt as he delved deeper. His thoughts seemed to have turned off and everything was calm, not a care in the world. It was like his own private sanctuary where nobody could bother him. The water caressed his entire being and wrapped and twirled around him in dance.  
  
Turning to his left, he swam toward the shore in the distance, making sure to avoid the boats above him. Feeling a tight feeling in his chest, he began to making his slow ascend to the surface, the feeling of joy slowly fading with ever movement upwards. Breaking onto the surface, he took in a deep gulp of fresh air and turned around. The wharf sat not far from him and he noticed, with grim satisfaction, that the two boys were not there. He grinned to himself.  
  
"Bit early to be taking a bath, isn't it?" came a voice near his ear. Malik yelped and slipped under the water for a second before composing himself and coming up.  
  
Turning around, he glared toward the shore, particularly at a white-haired boy who was sitting down and waving at him. Feeling the telepathic link still open, he sent a thought back to the other. {_You knew all along!_}  
  
{_Of course I did. I can't help being able to See what I can,_} came Ryou's reply.  
  
{_Pft! You could've_ told _me,_} remarked Malik before he dived under the water, reclaiming what he lost when he resurfaced.  
  
"But would you have listened?" was the first thing he heard when he made it back to the shore, Ryou still sitting where he was, smiling. Malik shook himself off and slicked his hair back from his face.  
  
"No," he replied before sitting down onto the ground. "But you still could've told me."  
  
Ryou sighed but didn't say anything further on the matter. "What is it you took this time?"  
  
Malik gave him a sideways glance. "You mean you didn't See it?" he asked mockingly.  
  
Ryou shook his head. "All I saw was you running off the wharf to get away from those two. Nothing else."  
  
"Well, I went to get back what they took. Called _me_ a thief when it's mine!" Malik muttered. He reached for the leather pouch but didn't open it. Instead, he looked out towards the sea. "Have you ever heard of the Ele-Syc legend?" he asked his friend.  
  
Ryou was thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not too sure. I mean, sure, they _could_ exist, but for all we know, the past accounts could be nothing but made-up. Who would have so much power to be able to wield one of the most powerful magical existences ever?"  
  
"You mean to say, who could have so much power to kill almost half of the population of Azada?" Malik asked, a small smile on his face. "It would be brilliant to be able to have that much power, don't you think?"  
  
"Malik, think about it. You'd be killing yourself to _contain_ it, let alone unleash it. Funny thing is, I've never heard of any existing now a days. Not after the locator gems were scattered, though I doubt them too."  
  
Malik's smile turned into a grin. "I'd eat my words if I were you, Ryou, because I've managed to-" He brought the pouch in front of him and opened it but stopped talking when he saw something he dreaded to see. "No! You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
Ryou looked over at the pouch, then up at Malik's shocked face. "What?"  
  
Malik buried his face in his hands. "It's not there!" he moaned.  
  
"What's not-"  
  
"I must've lost it when I dived in!" Malik pulled at his hair and stood up, searching across the vast sea as though he could see the bottom. Ryou stood up also.  
  
"What was it? A diamond? Some so-called magical device?" he asked.  
  
"I can't believe it," Malik whispered before turning to Ryou. "I had it! The red locator gem! And it was _glowing_! Oh Gods!" He turned back to the sea, leaving a speechless Ryou wide-eyed.  
  
"A _red_ gem? Isn't that meant to be Fire?" he asked. Malik turned to him as if to say 'and your point is...?' "Well, Fire and Water are opposites, aren't they?"  
  
Before Malik could say anything, there was a shrill call of, "Malik!" as Isis rushed over to them at exactly the same time the sea erupted in a fury of blue and red.  
  
  
**End chapter one.**  
_To be continued..._  
  
  
**A/N:** Reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome, flames are not but if you so desire to, I'm not stopping you. More to come. Azada info is currently being written. Basically, if you are confused on anything (at the moment), you can e-mail me and ask, since it's all basically evolves around "Demon Wings" (which no-one knows about more than I do) :) 


	2. Time Gone Back

**Title:** Of The Past Forward  
**Author:** Zilent1  
**Rating:** PG-13(may change later on)  
**Warnings:** AU, swearing, shounen-ai, OOC, timeline jumps and very minor OC appearances  
**Archive:** FFNet, MMOrg, Zenith Seraphic. E-mail if interested.  
**Acknowledgements:** [MMOrg] Ki-la-le and Lessie - thanks for reviewing!  
**Note(s):** Bakura = Ryou's Yami. Remember, there are no Millenium Items or Duel Monsters/Shadow Games. Be aware of timeline jumps - there's a new one in here.  
'_thoughts_'  
{_telepathic_}  
**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh characters used herein are not mine, nor do I claim any rights to them. Anything else, unless noted otherwise, is sole creation of Zilent1.  
  


**~ + ~**  
  
**Of The Past Forward:** Time Gone Back

  
  
_Before Malik could say anything, there was a shrill call of, "Malik!" as Isis rushed over to them at exactly the same time the sea erupted in a fury of blue and red._  
  
The force of such power threw the trio back, Ryou and Isis flew across the bank and slammed into a house beyond the road, rendering them both unconscious; Malik skittered across the stony road and sat slumped against a tree trunk, his bare legs revealing various bloody scratches. He heard screams around him and across the bay, as other people felt the eruption, but there was a thunderous roaring eating them all away.   
  
Malik tried to lift his head to see what had happened but there was a heavy pressure in the air keeping it down. He blinked at the unusual yet familiar darkness around him, at the faint green tinge of the grass and at the strange metallic white glow around his legs. Although he couldn't see it clearly, there was also a constant flashing of blue and red that teased his vision.  
  
"The Psychic Plane," he told himself dumbly. Rolling his eyes downward, everything regained their normal bright status but the silence screamed anything but normal. Blinking, he forced his head up, gritting his teeth at the pain that ran up his spine. Then all pain was forgotten as his eyes widened at the sight before him.  
  
In its fury, the water had erupted outward as the glowing firestone awakened as it felt its master's presence. The water reacted as it would have, and fought to rid the opposing element from within itself. The water and essence of fire twisted in their fight but both seemed to be limited to a slightly visible sphere wrapped around them. A sphere that shone a strange metallic white.  
  
Malik's head pounded with a strong headache, and a strange tingling was felt around his hands and from his level markings. The red and blue within the sphere pounded against the barrier, seemingly in time with the pounding of Malik's headache. There was a distant, angry growl from behind Malik's blind side and the fire essence, like a dog, stopped its fighting, allowing the water to throw it from the barrier.  
  
If Malik were telepathic, he would've heard the growl more clearly, {_Calm, fire. Calm. Your enemy is now a friend. Calm._}. If he were still in the Psychic Plane, he would've seen a bright red aura behind him. But he was neither and suddenly slumped unceremoniously onto the ground, the exact same time Bakura stepped forward and caught the reformed firestone. He grinned down at his hand that held the stone and then at the calming sea, which seemed to be giving him the evil eye as it sunk back into its depths.  
  
Bakura chuckled and pocketed the stone before turning his attention to the unconscious Malik. '_He still looks the same as last time._' He covered the small distance between them in three steps and crouched beside him, gently pushing aside some of the other's blonde hair. '_But he doesn't _seem_ like last time. He seems different._'  
  
Looking up from the other boy, Bakura looked towards the house that Isis and Ryou had hit. He winced at the slight empathic waves coming from Ryou's direction. Deep mental and physical pain ran through his own body, faintly mimicking the other white haired boy. '_He must have lost his hold on his empathy shields._' Bakura winced again at a pounding against his mental shields. '_And telepathy shields. Every damned telepath is going to be getting this!_'  
  
He flicked a glance at a gathering of people looking at the ocean in the distance, and wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell? Don't tell me there aren't any telepaths here. I always knew Nezolus was a screwed up territory, but you're telling me these telepaths aren't getting his outbursts?" He winced again as another wave of pain came out. "Bloody hell! If he keeps this up, _my_ mental shields will break."  
  
He clenched his teeth together and wondered what the hell he was going to do. '_I can't let anyone see me yet!_' A sudden warmth on his shoulder made his body tense and he whipped his head around to see a shaky and bloodied Isis standing beside him, her eyes diluted and unfocused. '_Fuck!_'  
  
"You...g-get...R-ryou, I'll help...m-my brother. They won't," she paused for a second as she gripped harder onto Bakura's shoulder. "They w-won't...heal h-here." She suddenly sunk to her knees like a puppet cut from its strings and starting gasping for breath. "House...not...far..." she managed to say, pointing in a vague direction, before her eyes rolled back into her head and fell against Bakura's back.  
  
"Damn, lady. How can I help you when I don't want to be seen. Even if you're dilerious." '_Where's a damned Healer when you need one! Better more, a teleporter!_'  
  
Looking towards the waning crowd, he suddenly shouted out, both vocally and mentally, {"_Hey! I need a healer over here! Three unconscious people!_"} He saw a few people jerk their heads up and look around them, a blonde and a brunette stared in his direction for a few seconds before suddenly disappearing. Bakura's eyes widened, '_Shit! One's a teleporter!_  
  
Taking one last glance at Malik, and shrugging Isis into a crumbled pile, he murmured something under his breath and suddenly he was no more than just a fading outline. '_I guess living in Azea has its perks. Invisibility is not something easily accomplished by non-Aiya._'  
  
No sooner had he disappeared, and stood a short distance between the Ishtars and the ocean, did the blonde and brunette appear. "Oh my, it's the Ishtars! What's happened to them?" the brunette cried, a frown creasing their innocent features, their bright green eyes searching their surroundings. "But where is the third?"  
  
The blonde, however, was looking toward the area Bakura was standing just before instead of tending to the unconscious. "I dunno, but I swore I saw someone with white hair just before." '_Strange. They called for help then just up and left!_'  
  
"You don't mean this person, do you?" cried the brunette's voice, which sounded a little distant and worried.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the ocean, a slight frown marring his features, he jogged over to where the other was. When he saw the bloodied Ryou, his eyes widened in shock. "It couldn't be. He's too...broken to have been running around," he said to himself then looked at his companion. "Can you heal him, sis?"  
  
Shizuka gave him a stern look, "Of course I can, Jou, but we have to get them _all_ back to our place. I can't heal them here. Help me take this one over to the Ishtars and you can teleport us home."  
  
The blonde hesitated a few seconds, the quick internal war over letting three complete strangers into his home not lasting long, before reluctantly agreeing, and unconsciously brushed back a random piece of his yellow-blonde hair behind his pointed ear. Watching her brother lifting the unconscious Ryou into his arms, Shizuka looked over at him, "You don't mind do you?"  
  
'_I swear, if you weren't my sister--!_' "No, not at all. What are big brothers for?" he rplied, giving a small smile. Shizuka smiled back at him and rushed over to the Ishtars. Watching her go, his smile disappeared and he sighed deeply.  
  
"Che, some gift teleporting is. Everyone always takes you for granted!"  
  
  


**-A Century Before-**

  
  
Dawn rose as the golden sun woke and the two moons sunk back into the earth for their daytime sleep. Bakura lay dead asleep in his bed, oblivious to the new day and quite happy to be so. He had had a long night, staying up until his shift was over and the next guard came to relieve him from the tedious duty of guarding the Azean Tower. Why they didn't just set wards around the place was beyond him. But with the approach of Ardukian rebels, even he knew that no wards would hold them off. At the end of it all, he knew he would find and castrate Yami. That wicked Qu'Vanian who managed to avoid being caught up in such a tedious duty.  
  
Groaning deeply in his sleep, he rolled onto his side, his unconscious vision that paraded half-naked women was not disturbed in the slightest way. Scantily-clad in short skirts and bikini tops, they walked around his dream self until a pretty, tanned, dark haired girl stopped in front of him, the other girls disappearing. Bent at the waist, she showed him a better view of her overly large breasts and smiled seductively. Dream Bakura groaned as he felt a certain heat in his loins and grabbed the girl around the waist so that she was straddling him.  
  
He groaned again at the contact against his groin and the girl took this as an opportunity to kiss him hard against the mouth, her large breasts pressed against his bare chest. He moaned as she started to rock slightly, back and forth, and his blood-red iris's rolled back slightly into their sockets at such ecstasy. When the kiss broke, he wolf-smirked ever-so seductively.  
  
"You're good, you know that?" he said huskily. The girl giggled against his mouth and rocked a bit faster. "Yeah, you're good," he groaned, "But you should just give it up, Yami."  
  
Suddenly the rocking stopped and Bakura stared into moody magenta eyes. "How the hell did you know it was me!?" Yami snapped.  
  
"Yami, only _you_ would continuously try to seduce me in my dreams for what must be the twenty-eighth time this year!" Bakura answered and pushed the other off his lap. "I told you I hated busty girls, not to mention you still kiss the same, no matter what form you take."  
  
Yami glared at him from the ground. "Pft! So you say. I nearly got you that time!"  
  
Rolling his eyes and waving his hand in a vague gesture, Bakura retorted, "Whatever, whatever. Though I must admit, you make one sexy bitch, nearly beats that blonde guy you were before."  
  
"Blonde guy? I don't do guys. Don't tell me you have another 'Weaver on your ass! Or that you're gay!" Yami glared at him.  
  
Bakura sighed. "Dumbass, are you my friend or not? I'm not _gay_, I'm _bi_. Or has all your dream interfering screwed up your memory?" Yami glared at him and picked himself up from the ground, deciding looking at Bakura's legs - or groin - was not good. "Don't tell me you're jealous that another 'Weaver is interested in me too."  
  
Bakura grinned at Yami's lack of response and looked around him. "You're just pissed that someone beat you at your own game. Right, I'm waking up now."  
  
Dream Bakura suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a very pissed, shocked and downright confused Yami. "Blonde guy?" he murmured to himself, then grinned slyly, showing off his near-white teeth to nobody. "I've got you now, Bakura!"  
  
  
Bakura woke up to find himself hugging his bed covers tightly to his chest and his whole body shivering as the hated cool morning breeze swept through his bedroom. "Stupid Yami," he muttered, releasing the covers and sat up over the side of the bed. Running his fingers through his long white hair, he stood up and half-stumbled to a small mountainous pile of clothing. Slipping into the first pair of trousers he reached, close-fitting black ones, he walked toward the arch doorway leading to the stairway, gleefully eying his windows on the way . His heavily curtained windows had let no slip of sunlight enter the room and Bakura was extremely grateful.  
  
'_Nothing worse to start your day than to see the stupid Sun._'  
  
Halfway down the darkened, wooden stairs, his eyes suddenly widened as a face flashed in his mind. The flash vision of his rare clairvoyance kicking in. Gripping onto the banister for dear life, he clamped his eyes shut and tried to recall what he had seen. Deep purple eyes, surrounded by smudgings of kohl, graced a tanned, youthful face. A face framed by thick, luscious platinum blonde hair, and adorned with golden earrings. But that strange thing about the face was the darkened glow around it, and the five golden circles above the left eyebrow. '_Who the hell--?_'  
  
As if sensing something, Bakura's eyes shot open and he ran back up the way he just came and headed straight for his cursed window. Yanking the dark and heavy coverings, and wincing at the sudden onslaught of damned sunlight, his eyes sort out something even _he_ didn't know what he was looking for. Below him, the streets bustled with life as many people ventured through the shadowed paths, leading them to places unknown.  
  
Frowning, he swept his gaze across the streets, hoping to find whatever it was he was looking for. Nothing looked inconspicuous, or out of place. Not even two people wearing dirtied cream-coloured cloaks, their heads veiled completely. Letting out a sigh of dire frustration, Bakura turned from the window, exactly the same time two purple eyes flicked up in his direction.  
  
Two purple eyes from beneath a dirtiedcream-coloured cloak.  
  
  
**End chapter two.**  
_To be continued..._  
  
  
**Notes:**  
Ardukia and Azea are the two realms of Azada (Azada being the "country"). To put in terms of 'good' and 'bad,' the Ardukian's have the wrong idea that, because they're the light realm, that they are necessarily the good ones (Azea being the dark realm). However, while not being entirely untrue, Ardukia is known for its warfare and downside. It has also caused debate over whether either deserves to be titled so.  
  
A pure Nezoli is the blood race of Nezolus, one of the five territories in Azea, and is known as the Water Territory. The other four are: Qu'Vana (Air), Rvika (Earth), Eorepa (Fire) and Azea (Spirit). Any references made about Azea would usually refer to the territory, other than the realm, but in some cases (regarding Ardukians) it _may_ refer to the realm. An Aiya is the bloodrace of Azea.  
  
Dreamweaver: also known as a 'Weaver or Dreamer. This person has the ability to create dreams or nightmares for any given person. In this case, Yami created up a 'wet' dream to try and seduce Bakura. To be able to do so, the 'Weaver must have full concentration or else it will fail.  
  


~ + ~

  
  
**A/N:** Reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome, flames are not but if you so desire to, I'm not stopping you. More to come. Oh, what do you think of the summative notes at the end? Good? Helpful? Annoying? I'm ¼ of the way through with the full Azada info.  
  


~ + ~

  
  
**Ki-a-le**: ...wow. An admirer? *grins like an idiot* I thought I'd try and step outside the box with serial fic protagonists and use Malik instead (who's my fav too :D). BxM is my favourite YGO pairing, hence me using it. I'm really glad you like it and I hope you like the rest of the chapters (when they come out). I just hope I don't muck them up :\  
  
**Lessie**: ...and continue I will! Glad you like ^__^ *hopes she won't make Malik too OOC* 


End file.
